Sanghelios
Sanghelios is the homeworld of the Elites. It is located in the Broken-Jaw galaxy and always appears to be on fire. The residents of the planet are burned with sunlight and radiation from 3 nearby stars, which is one of the many reasons Elites are born with fucked up and broken jaws. It has two moons that are named Key Cost and Sudan. The dumb thing is that these are Engrish names, so it might be a possibility that the Elites were either too stupid to look up and see two big balls floating in the sky and name them and then the Humans were the first to name them or that the Evil Vermin has some sick way to spread English to their land and making them name them in the English language. History Like Disneyland, the Elite homeworld has a lot of history to it. Evolution The first stage of the Evolution of the elites was from Tadpoles, they squirmed around in the oceans of this ugly planet. They conquered all of the other sea creatures because they are awesome. They then grew legs and lungs, at the second stage they looked like black Crocidiles with no arms. Once again, they conquered all of the species because of their badassness. They then grew arms and starting gaining intelligence instead of shitting all over the fields of Sangheilios. They formed the language of "Wortish" and formed tribes and clans, den started mad warz. One Elite, from the tribe known as the "W0rt Pwner Guyz", wandered to far away and fell into an ocean filled with mutating shit. The Elite then walked out of the ocean, and it turns out that it gained tentacles on its mouth. The Elite saw it's reflection on some glass thing on the planet. It got all pissed and pwned every rival tribe of the W0rt Pwner Guyz with no help. It then mated with the others in the Tribe, the offspring all had tentacles on their mouth, and the normal mouthed elites became extinct. But the Squidfaced elites sadly did not go extinct, which then made all the elites look like squidfaced freaks. They then learned how to make cars, cities, and shit like that. They also then discovered marijuana, it was growing all over the planet, and they loved it. The Testicle Chins then came to their planet, trying to steal their unique form of weed. The Elites wouldn't stand for this, so that started the Sangheili-San 'Shyuum War. Wars Tribe Wars Just battles between tribes of Elites, no explanation needed. Sangheili-San 'Shyuum War Go to the link in the huge paragraph. Human-Covenant War A long ass time after the Sangheili-San 'Shyuum War and joined the Covenant (it should be mentioned here that the Elites learned space travel in the time of the Xenomorph-Testy Chin War). The Covenant met some Ugly Loudmouthed Creatures that talked alot of shit about the Covenant's Religion and talked shit about the Prophet of Truth's mother, which started this war. It ended when the Elites found out the "Great Journey" was a bunch of BS and rebelled against their leaders to join the Humans' forces, and made the Covie Rebelz and pwned the Prophet of Truth. UNSC and Sangheili-Bungie Studios War A faction of Humans broke away from the UNSC, they were known as "Bungie Studios". They broke away from the UNSC because, being the attention whores they were, they felt they weren't getting praised enough for programming the Humans and Elites to kick the Covenants ass. So they broke away and started pissing off the UNSC and the Elites by programming them to say gay things and making their ships look all gay. The UNSC and their allied Elites started a war against this faction. Bungie had a major advantage because they are the creators of Halo, and could program the UNSC and Elites to lose the war. Bungie Studios then invaded Sangheilios, it was the most epic battle of all time (Kanye West said so), because the Elites are a Superior Species and all that shit and Bungie can make the Halo Universe to do whatever they want it to do. While the forces of Bungie were distracted by the Elites, The UNSC forces attacked Bungies main headquarters on a planet known as ReechIzBetturrrDenBlakOpzz. They set a huge ass bomb in the building, and it all went boom. Yay! The war ended! But, since Bungie created everything related to Halo, without Bungie, the Halo Universe would go bye bye, which it did. Nice going UNSC, you could have just offered peace with Bungie. But now everything is gone thanks to you, it is all your fault. Known Sangheilios Vacationing Spots There are some beautiful vacationing spots on this planet. Here is a list of some. *Hufuegus - A beach with hot Elite babes, who could ask for more? *Merriwannaforevrebudee - A nice place to go, it is where most of the Sangheilios dope is planted, you can chill out and smoke some weed here. *Mt. Girsuiheno - A big fucking mountain with 40 hotels and a beautiful view. *Vadam - People like to see where Arby was born. *Vadum - People also like to see where Half-Jaw was born. *Robotickshiznitee - A place where the Elites have stolen Forerunner Sentinels and programmed them to serve anyone at this place *Havngseckzwtherrbuddee - A place where Elite porn is filmed, if you are a Whore, Horny Fuck, or just a Discusting Bastard, you can vacation here. Category:Planets Category:Elites Category:Things that kick ass